It's an Odd world after all
by darkanimegirl
Summary: Odd falls in love with the new girl, but when she enters Lyoko, strange things start to happen, how will Odd cope? Usual pairings: UxY JxA OxOC
1. New Girl

It's an Odd world after all

* * *

Ch. 1: New Girl

She leant against a tree with a bored look on her face, watching the other kids hanging around. Her black hair was just over shoulder length, and her crimson eyes flickered from one person to the next, as if searching. She slid down the tree, and hugged her knees, as though cold. "I don't know how much more of this I can stand." She sighed to herself. She was broken from her thoughts by a group of kids walking up to her.

"You're the new kid, aren't you?" One boy said. His blondish hair stuck up as if it had been struck by lightning.

"No, I've been here for several years, now." She replied sarcastically.

"Tough break, Odd!" The boy with brown hair laughed.

'Odd? That name suits him perfectly.' She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry!" Odd laughed sheepishly. "I'm Odd, by the way." He added.

"I gathered." She nodded.

"This is Ulrich," He pointed at the brown-haired boy, "Yumi," the girl with short black hair, "And Jeremie," the blonde boy with glasses.

"I see." She acknowledged each. "I'm Kia."

"Pretty name." Odd smiled.

"Err, thank you." Kia blushed.

"Wow, I can't believe it worked!" Ulrich whispered to Yumi.

The five of them chatted and bonded over the next few weeks, and soon they became great friends, but it wasn't to last for long, Xana would see to that.

It was during a science lesson, when Xana struck again. It started off so small, no-one even noticed. Dark storm-clouds gathered over head, and by noon, it was pouring. This seemed natural, of course, but then the lightning and thunder came.

Thunder rolled through the sky, shaking the entire building. "Odd, was that your stomach?" Ulrich asked.

"No!" Odd answered, as another clap of thunder sounded.

"Odd?"

"I told you before! No!" Odd snapped.

"Guys, do you think it could be Xana? There's no way real thunder is that loud." Yumi voiced.

"I don't know. Could be." Jeremie mused.

"Xana?" Kia asked.

"You know, Xana!" Jeremie repeated, too lost in thoughts to realise it was Kia who had spoken.

"What is Xana?" Kia repeated.

"Oh! She doesn't know, Jeremie!" Yumi said to him.

"Well I would if you'd tell me!" Kia said.

"I don't know, do you think we should tell her? Remember what happened with Talia." Ulrich said.

"If it's a secret, I won't tell anyone! Who would I tell?" Kia said, pushing for more information.

"Come on, you guys, Kia is alright! We can tell her!" Odd said, defending her.

"I suppose, but it's better to show you than to tell you. We'll go to the lab as soon as this is over." Jeremie decided.

The five of them struggled to reach the factory because of the rain; it was so heavy it felt as if it was raining rocks. "This is definitely Xana's doing." Odd mumbled, struggling to keep his hair as dry as possible. After what seemed like an age, they finally reached the factory.

"Aelita, are you there?" Jeremie asked immediately.

Kia turned to Odd. "Who is Aelita?"

"She's err, how to explain, she lives in Lyoko."

"And what is Lyoko?"

"This world, imagine a video game you can enter, that's what Lyoko is."

"And Aelita is like a character?" Kia asked.

"Sort of." Odd nodded.

"So what is Xana?"

"The bad guy."

"We were right, guys, its Xana's doing. You have to go to Lyoko and help Aelita; she's in the Forest Area." Jeremie said.

Ulrich, Yumi and Odd walked towards their 'transfer towers.'

"Where are they going?" Kia asked Jeremie.

"Into Lyoko." He smiled.

Kia looked at the screens, and was fascinated by the red-haired girl on it. "That's Aelita, right?" She asked.

"Yup." Jeremie nodded. "You see, Xana attacks the real world every now and then, often by disrupting objects or elements. But lately, Xana's attacks have become more frequent and violent. The only way to stop these attacks is by Aelita entering towers in Lyoko, and deactivating them." Jeremie explained quickly.

"So what are the others doing there?" She asked, struggling to take on board all she was hearing.

"They help her." Jeremie replied simply, as he commenced to transfer the 3 of them into Lyoko.

Kia watched in stunned silence. "Wow, I never thought you guys could do all this!" She whispered. "Hey, Jeremie, could _I_ go into Lyoko?"

"Hmm . . . I don't see why not . . ." Jeremie thought, scratching his head. "Okay, I'll send you in."

"How come Ulrich is a samurai, and Odd is-" Kia began.

"They have to be able to defend themselves, and Aelita. It's dangerous in there." Jeremie told her.

"Oh, do you think you could make me . . ." Kia whispered in his ear.

"Well . . . that shouldn't be too difficult." Jeremie began typing. "Alright, go and stand in one of those small towers and wait. I'll tell the others you're coming. . ."

* * *


	2. Dragoon Knight

It's an Odd World after all

* * *

_Thank you for being so patient, I know I haven't updated in a while!_

AGENTTITANIUM: _Hehe, I'm glad you liked the title, it just struck me! It's kind of mad and weird. Looking at your profile I'm guessing you like Odd just a leetle bit?_

American-Kitty: _Thanks for your support, it is greatly appreciated! Here's the update!_

_Just one thing, I've only been watching Code Lyoko for about 3 weeks and I'm hooked, it's why I decided to write this. However, in the show, after Aelita deactivates a tower, Jeremie always says "return to the past," and it, well, happens. However, for my fic to work, I'm afraid I have to get rid of that. Once a tower is deactivated, they all return to the real world, congratulate each other on a job well done, and carry on with life. I'm sorry if you don't like that format, everything else will remain the same, but I really have to do that for my fic to work. Thanks._

* * *

Ch.2 Dragoon Knight

The 3 'Lyoko Warriors,' Odd, Ulrich and Yumi arrived in the Forest, a few yards away from where Aelita was waiting.

"Hi." She greeted. "No monsters yet, but the vibrations are strong, the tower can't be too far."

Just as they were about to head even deeper into the forest, Jeremie called out to them. "Ulrich, you and Yumi take Aelita to the tower; I have a job for Odd."

"Huh? You do?" Odd asked, his tail twitching. "What other job is there aside from guard Aelita?"

"You'll see. Aelita, go." Jeremie told the pink-haired girl.

"This way." She led Ulrich and Yumi down a forest trail, soon becoming lost in the ever darkening trees.

"Alright, Jeremie, what do you want me to do?" Odd asked.

"Keep an eye on Kia, help her out, teach her how to fight." Jeremie replied.

"What?"

"Enter Kia." Jeremie smiled.

Odd looked up, and saw Kia being 'digitised' into Lyoko. He gasped in a mixture of surprise and awe as she landed gracefully next to him. "Kia . . ." He muttered.

"Hello Odd, long time no see!" She giggled, spinning round and examining herself.

"Did she get there okay?" Jeremie asked. He nodded. "Good, I can't seem to connect with her . . ." Jeremie continued typing.

Odd tilted his head in confusion, much the same way a dog or cat would. "Uh . . . Jeremie . . . explain!" He asked.

"Meet Kia, the Dragoon Knight." Jeremie's voice rang though the forest.

"Dragoon Knight?" Odd asked, staring at Kia.

"Also known as Lancers." Jeremie explained. "But Kia has a twist." Jeremie laughed. "Show him."

Kia nodded, and faced away from Odd, her back to him. He blinked in astonishment as her saw she an arrowhead tail, and wings! She opened them out, a full wingspan of about 2 metres. They were dark blue/grey, which matched her armour. They were dragon-like in style, and had a small claw at the end of each wing.

"She can . . . fly?" Odd asked.

"Hopefully, but she'll have to get her strength together first, that's why I wanted you to wait behind and see if you could help her." Jeremie explained.

"I see." Odd nodded. "So what kind of weapons do you have?" He asked her, taking in her whole 'outfit' for the first time.

"Only these blades." She said, looking at her arms.

Kia's getup was pretty intimidating. Although her upper arms, thighs, stomach, hands, ankles and feet were bare, the rest of her body was covered in light grey armour, including a helm she wore on her head. It had large spikes, mirroring a dragon's horns, protruding out of the top, and running down the armour plates that covered her upper back. She had 2 plates of armour on her shoulders, each housing 2 long spikes. However, her main weapons were located on her lower arms and her shins. The armour on those parts of her body was darker, and much thicker. 2 silvery-white blades stuck out in a curve, almost like a scythe, on the dark amour covering those 4 limbs, making any punch or kick deadly. Each blade was about 3 feet long, and looked as if it could slice anything open. All of her armour, blades and horns coupled together with her ability to fly made her one formidable warrior, more than capable of surviving in Lyoko.

"I've got to keep up with Aelita and the others," Jeremie's voice sounded again. "Odd, go easy on her!" With that, his voice disappeared.

"Well, Kia . . ." Odd began, trying not to look at her bare stomach. "Ever fought before?"

"Only in street fights." She admitted.

"Well it's a start." He laughed. "Okay, let's see how agile you are in that armour. Try and catch me . . ."

* * *

Much deeper in the forest, Aelita and the others had reached the activated tower. There were no monsters in sight. "Well that's a relief!" Ulrich sighed, sheathing his samurai sword.

"It's too easy. Since when has there been an activated tower and no monsters?" Yumi argued, on the alert. "Jeremie, are you sure there aren't any monsters?" Yumi called out.

"I'm positive, guys." Jeremie replied.

"See Yumi? You worry far too much." Ulrich smiled.

"Hold on . . ." Aelita whispered. "This is the activated tower . . . I'm sure of it . . . but something's pulling me the other direction. Back the way we came . . ."

"Huh? But there's no tower back there!" Yumi questioned.

"I know . . . but . . . I . . . I . . . I can feel the vibrations coming from back where we left Odd." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"Maybe something's attacking Odd. Jeremie?" Ulrich called back.

"Hold on guys, I'll check on him." Jeremie's voice replied.

* * *

After typing furiously for a while, he connected to Odd again. "Are there any monsters, Odd?" He asked.

Odd and Kia, however, were sparring with each other, and Odd was finding it difficult to reply whilst dodging Kia's punches and kicks. "What . . . did you . . . say? Jere . . . Jeremie?" Odd muttered, blocking a punch and rolling off to the side.

"I asked you if there were any monsters around. Aelita is feeling more vibrations where you and Kia are." Jeremie explained.

"Nope . . . nothin' here . . . unless you count Kia . . . as a . . . monster . . ." He joked.

"This is serious Odd! Are you sure there's nothing unusual?" Jeremie snapped at him.

Kia stopped attacking, in order to allow Odd to reply, they were both a little out of breath because of the 'training' anyway.

"No, Jeremie." He replied. "Do you want Kia and me to go see the others?" He asked.

"Mmmm . . . that would probably be best. You sure Kia will be alright?"

"Hehe, she can hold her own!" Odd laughed.

"Alright then, take the path Aelita and the others took, and you'll catch up." Jeremie instructed.

* * *

As Aelita approached the tower, 5 boxes crawled down the trees to attack them.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be glad to see these things!" Yumi smiled, taking out her fan.

"I know, nice to see things are back to normal." Ulrich agreed, unsheathing his sword, and rushing to attack the nearest box monster. With one quick slice, he had destroyed it, and he immediately rushed off to attack the next one.

"Don't worry guys, help is on the way." Jeremie's voice sounded from above, as Yumi destroyed another box, leaving 3.

A sharp yell of fear from Aelita caught Yumi's attention, as she threw her fan at the box that was closing in on Aelita. It hit the box, but missed the 'eye.' The creature turned away from Aelita, and headed for Yumi. Yumi stood in an attacking stance, fan at the ready, waiting for the thing to approach. With one quick hit, she had destroyed it. "Aelita, are you alright?" She asked her.

"Yes, thanks . . . . But the vibrations seem to be . . . coming this way . . ." Aelita closed her eyes as she sensed her surroundings.

"Don't worry, Odd's here, look." Ulrich pointed in the distance.

"Who's that with him?" Yumi asked, squinting to see.

She was so focused on trying to make out who the figure was, she failed to hear one of the remaining 2 boxes scurry towards her.

"Yumi! You just lost 20 life points!" Jeremie called out as she was struck by the creature.

Yumi pulled herself back on her feet. "Lucky hit . . ." She snarled half to herself, backing away slowly, trying to draw the box away from Aelita.

The box suddenly exploded with a loud bang. "Huh?" As Yumi looked up, she saw Odd had fired a laser arrow whilst doing a backflip over the creature.

"Great timing Odd, makes a change!" Yumi smiled. She looked behind him and saw Kia attacking the last box. She plunged one of her scythes into the eye, destroying it instantly. "Hey, guys!" She smiled.

"Kia! You . . . you're in Lyoko!" Ulrich and Yumi gasped in disbelief.

"Hehe, yeah. Odd's been teaching me how to fight." Kia explained. "Are you Aelita?" She turned to the pink-haired girl.

"Yes I am. I live here in Lyoko." Aelita introduced herself.

"Aelita, this is our friend Kia." Yumi explained.

"From the real world?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you, Kia, but I really must deactivate the tower now." Aelita quickly bowed her head to Kia, before disappearing into the tower.

"Now what?" Kia asked the others.

"That's it." Odd said. "All we have to do is ensure Aelita reaches the tower."

"And the storm will stop?" Kia asked. The group nodded.

"Its how we keep on top of Xana." Ulrich explained. "But we'll tell you more when we've left Lyoko."

* * *

The group gathered round Jeremie once they had returned. "So Kia, how do you like Aelita and Lyoko?" Jeremie asked her.

"I think it's amazing! I could never have thought of anything like that in my wildest dreams!" She said, her eyes lighting up.

"Well you were lucky." Yumi said. "Normally it isn't anywhere near that easy. Imagine having to fight a whole swarm of those things on your own!"

"Well . . . can't you train or something? You know, get stronger, faster, like in a real video game?" Kia asked.

"You can, but we don't always have time to train, what with school and everything." Jeremie explained.

"It's Friday now, do you . . . do you think you could send me back in there to hone my skills more?" Kia asked.

"Umm . . ." Jeremie muttered; he had wanted to speak with Aelita that evening, but an extra hour or so wait wouldn't kill him. "Alright." He nodded.

"Great! I'll spar!" Odd jumped up, earning himself strange looks from the other 3.

" . . . what? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. "Did I say something?"

"Never mind . . ." Ulrich muttered, trying to keep himself from laughing.

Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie exchanged glances, they all knew what Odd was thinking, but none of them said a word.

"Go to one of the towers, Odd. Kia will be waiting for you." Jeremie told him. Odd walked off, smiling to himself.

"I'll see you later, Jeremie; I've got work to do." Ulrich waved as he left the factory.

"Yeah, catch you later." Yumi nodded, following him.

"Bye guys." Jeremie waved back, as he transferred Kia and Odd back into Lyoko for some training.

"I'll bring you guys back out in an hour or so, okay?" Jeremie's voice called to them.

"Sure, see you in a bit." Odd nodded, before turning to face Kia. "Okay, ready for round 2?"

* * *

It was nearing the early hours of the morning before Jeremie managed to get a hold of Aelita, having spend the past few hours searching the whole of Lyoko for her. He was back in his room, and his eyes were grotty with sleep before he finally found her.

"Aelita! There you are! Where've you been?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Jeremie, I didn't know you were trying to talk to me." Aelita apologised.

"It's alright, I was just worried." He smiled, reassured now he had found her.

"Is something wrong in the outside world?" She asked him, concern evident in her voice.

"No, I just wanted to check on you."

"Hehe, I'm fine, Jeremie, why wouldn't I be?" She laughed.

"Actually I wanted to know your thoughts on Kia."

Aelita's smile vanished at that.

"What's wrong?" Jeremie asked.

"I'm not sure . . . I feel weird around Kia." Aelita explained.

"Define 'weird'." Jeremie asked.

"The pulsations I feel when Xana activates a tower . . . I feel off Kia. I do not know what it means . . . but I feel worried." She tried to explain.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Jeremie yawned, too tired to continue the conversation.

"You feel 'tired?'" Aelita asked.

"Mmmm . . . I just had to check on you before I went to sleep." Jeremie stifled another yawn. "We'll speak again in the morning. Maybe your concerns will pass. . ."

* * *

_End of the chapter! Thank you for reading, now please review and we can both be on our way! ALL REVIEWS WELCOME. _

* * *


	3. Trip Blade

It's an Odd World after all

* * *

_I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy, I'm afraid!_

AGENTTITANIUM: _It was difficult to describe her outfit, but I'm happy you liked it. Thank you for reviewing!_

American-Kitty:_ I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, I will try and get on the computer more frequently. Keep reviewing!_

_I also wanted to say thank you to: _CrazyCreator33, Dobu101 and the living nightmare as well as AGENTTITANIUM _and_ American-Kitty _for adding my fic to your fav list. If you could also leave me a review, I would be most appreciative. Thank you._

* * *

Ch. 3 Trip Blade

It had been a few weeks since Kia had first entered Lyoko. Since then, almost every night after school she and the others had entered Lyoko to train. Jeremie didn't mind, the more training she and the others did, the better off they'd be when Xana really attacked.

One Friday evening, however, she hadn't turned up at the factory to train, and the others were more than a little concerned.

Odd was last to arrive. "Have you seen Kia?" He asked as soon as he got there. They all shook their heads.

"I don't understand! We all meet here to train, she wouldn't just disappear." He looked around the room, as if expecting her to be hiding behind the wiring. "She always comes, always! She has a go at _me_ if I'm late!"

"Calm down, Odd, she's probably just gone off for a bit. Got an ice-cream or something." Jeremie said.

"She wouldn't just go. Not without a word to me." Odd replied. "What if something happened? What if . . . if . . . Xana attacked her!" He yelled.

"Odd, Xana can't attack her directly." Yumi told him. "Besides, if anyone attacked her, I'd be more concerned about _them_!" She added with a laugh.

"I suppose. . ." Odd sighed. "You guys can train if you want. I'm going to look for her." He sighed, leaving the factory.

"Poor Odd." Jeremie laughed. "Can't keep track of his own girlfriend."

"Strange, though, isn't it?" Ulrich asked.

"She's fine, I'm sure." Jeremie said, reassuring them. "So, you guys wanna train?" He asked them.

"Sure, I'm game." Ulrich nodded, heading towards the scanners.

"Me too." Yumi followed him.

"And training session number 12 is about to get underway . . ." Jeremie laughed to himself.

* * *

Odd had searched high and low for any signs of Kia, before he finally spotted her coming onto the grounds, holding a small bag.

"Kia! There you are! Where've you been?" Odd ran up to the crimson-eyed girl.

"I'm sorry, Odd, I forgot to let you guys know." She apologized.

"Know what?"

"I had to get something." She nodded towards the bag.

"What's in there?"

"Some blades." She smiled. "Like in my Lyoko outfit, but more like . . . up-grades." She winked. "I'll show you, c'mon."

The two entered Kia's room, and she dumped the bag on the bed, spilling its contents. There were 5 'scythes' in all, each well over a metre long. They almost glowed bright silver.

"Where on earth did you get these?" Odd asked, as he stared at the deadly weapons.

"They . . . err . . . they were my . . . father's." She mumbled.

"Were?"

"He . . . he died before I was born . . ." Kia trailed off, leaving an awkward silence to descend upon the room. "I wanted to show them to Jeremie." She continued, after the brief pause. "To . . . see if there was anyway he could put these on my Lyoko battle-gear." Kia explained.

"Oh I see." Odd nodded. "Wanna get an hour or so training in?" He added, hoping to lighten her mood.

"I can't I've got masses of homework, I've fallen behind I've been training so much." She replied

"Alright then. I figured as much. I'll see to Kiwi, and then I'll give you a hand." He smiled, leaving the room.

"Okay." Kia nodded, unpacking several books and throwing them on her desk. "Right . . . algebra . . . ugh. I'd rather take on an army of Megatanks." She muttered, glancing one last time at her weapons before becoming absorbed in the evil that is math.

* * *

The gang, as usual, was hanging around outside, when the sickeningly sweet voice of Sissy reached their ears. "Uh-oh, trouble at twelve o'clock." Odd whispered. "Incoming."

Ulrich drew in a deep breath as his 'shadow' approached. "Ulrich, you haven't spoken to me _all_ morning!" The 'pest' huffed, glancing at the group of kids. "Hmph. I can't believe you'd rather hang out with them than the prettiest girl in school." She flipped her hair, and twirled it with her finger in what she obviously thought of as a flirtatious manner. Ulrich simply clutched the bridge of his nose, trying not to rise to the bait. "Are you ignoring me, Ulrich?" Sissy leaned closer to his face, oblivious to the death-glares Yumi was throwing at her.

". . . Yeah." Ulrich replied bluntly, smirking when he saw her flinch with rage.

"Hmph. Fine." She stalked off.

"Well that was easier than it normally is." Jeremie smiled, watching her walk towards her 'cronies.'

"Maybe she's up to something." Odd smiled, almost willing her to fall over.

"She's not smart enough for that." Kia sighed.

Just as they were about to continue their conversation, Sissy tripped and fell.

"Did I do that?" Odd asked, jumping up, almost frightened.

"I doubt it, Odd." Jeremie sighed.

A group of kids had already gathered round Sissy, and were helping her back to her feet. A small graze could be seen on her arm, but other than that, she seemed fine. None the less, she was crying VERY loudly, trying to get as much attention as she could.

The CL gang simply looked on with varying degrees of boredom on their faces; Ulrich's looked more like nausea.

"Hang on a minute . . . what's that?" Odd asked, peering at the ground where Sissy fell. Something was glinting in the sunlight, half-buried in the ground. As Sissy was half-carried off to the infirmary, Odd raced up. "What the . . ." He muttered.

"What is it Odd?" Ulrich asked, running up beside him. He let out a low whistle. "Ooh, that's dangerous." He said, bending down to pick object up. It was one of Kia's scythes.

"Kia, this yours?" He asked.

Kia rushed forward and took it out of his hand. "What . . . is this . . . doing here?" She asked no-one in particular.

"Sissy tripped over that?" Ulrich asked. "So it was no accident."

"I didn't put it there if that's what you're gettin' at." Kia snapped at Ulrich, hurt that he had blamed her.

"I'm not blaming anyone." Ulrich muttered. "How did it get there? Bits of metal don't just sprout legs; walk into the middle of a school's grounds and trip people up."

"Well I don't know." Kia defended herself.

"Hey, guys, calm down." Odd walked between them, torn between defending his girlfriend and his best friend. "Yelling won't get anyone anywhere."

At that point, Jeremie and Yumi walked up. "What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"It was one of Kia's blades that tripped Sissy up." Ulrich explained.

"Perhaps it cut her; one of us should go and see that she's alright." Yumi said. The group all looked expectantly at Ulrich.

"Hey! Don't put this on me!" Ulrich said, backing away. "It was Kia's blade, she should check."

"I'm going to put this back in my room." Kia said, heading for the main building.

"Yumi's right, Ulrich." Jeremie voiced. "You're the best bet to go check on Sissy."

"Alright, fine." Ulrich sighed, giving in. "But you owe me." He walked off.

"I think I'll go check on Aelita. See if anything's up." Jeremie said. "I'll see you two later."

* * *

In the infirmary, the nurse was gently removing Sissy's footwear. "That's a nasty cut, Sissy." She said. "I'll get that seen to."

Sissy gasped in pain, before craning her neck, to try and see the wound on the base of her foot. She soon realised it was futile, so she looked at the reflection in the mirror at the end of her bed. There was a large gash in her foot, where she had stepped straight on the side of the blade. The scythe was so sharp it had sliced easily through her shoe, and left a deep cut on the sole of her foot, causing it to bleed freely.

Sissy bit her lower lip and looked away, a strange stinging sensation running up her leg. Sissy tried to wiggle her toes, but it only caused more pain as the strange sensation began to run up her side and across her torso. When it reached her neck, she was scared. "Get it off! Get it off!" She screamed.

"Sissy, calm down, there's nothing on you." The nurse tried to calm her down.

"Get it off me! Get it away!" Sissy continued to yell, as the stinging went around her neck, and proceeded to 'climb' up her chin. "Nooo! Nooo!" Sissy pursed her lips, as you would do if you were going underwater, and it was 'caving in' all around.

When the stings reached her eyes, Sissy blacked out.

Ulrich entered the infirmary not long after, only to be greeted by a distraught nurse.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Is Sissy alright?"

"Sissy? She has to be taken to hospital." The nurse said.

"Hospital?" Ulrich gasped.

"There was a wound on her foot. It's infected, though how it could have spread so fast is beyond me." The nurse explained.

"Will she be okay?" Ulrich asked, genuine concern in his voice. The nurse remained silent, she simply looked at Sissy, who was lying on the infirmary bed, shivering.

Ulrich left the infirmary, and dialled Jeremie's phone.

"Yeah, Ulrich, what is it?" Jeremie's voice answered.

"Have you checked on Aelita?"

"Yeah."

"Anything unusual?

"No . . . why?"

"No reason. Look, Sissy's being taken to Hospital. Something's wrong with her. I think its Kia's scythe. Double check on Aelita. I'll meet you by your room, and tell the others to meet us there too." Ulrich hung up.

* * *

"That was strange." Jeremie thought outloud. He returned to his room, and spoke to Aelita. "Me again." He greeted.

"Hello Jeremie. Who else would it be?" She laughed.

"Very funny." Jeremie sighed, as he gazed at her.

"Is something the matter Jeremie?" Aelita asked, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Huh? Oh, yeah . . ." Jeremie mentally slapped himself for being so tired.

"What's wrong?" Aelita asked again.

"Have there been any disturbances in Lyoko?" He asked.

" . . . no."

"Really? Nothing at all? Not even a faint trace?" Jeremie asked.

" . . . I feel pulsations all the time . . . because of Kia." She explained.

"Still?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes. Even when she is not in Lyoko. Now. I feel Xana now."

"Aelita . . ." Jeremie whispered. "Sissy's been taken to hospital. She's ill. She has an infection, but it came about too suddenly for it to be normal. Do you think Xana is behind it?" He asked.

"It's possible." She answered.

"I'll go to the factory. We can talk then." Jeremie said.

"Alright." Aelita nodded, before Jeremie got up.

When Jeremie exited his room, he almost walked straight into Kia. "Careful, braniac!" She joked.

"Oops, sorry Kia." Jeremie apologized. "Any info on your . . . blades?" He asked.

"Nope, that one was missing; I put it back . . . now it's not missing. I don't know how it got outside." She said. "Your guess is as good as mine." She shrugged. Jeremie rubbed his chin thoughtfully as his over-active mind went through all the possibilities of the mystery.

The arrival of Yumi, Odd and Ulrich broke him out of his thoughts. "Good, you're here." Jeremie smiled.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked.

"It's my fault." Ulrich whispered.

"What is?" Yumi asked.

"Sissy."

"Mmmm . . . what about her?" She yawned.

"She's been taken to hospital. She cut herself on the scythe, it's infected. She had to go." He said. "I'm worried. It's my fault."

"Why? What could you have done? It's her own fault she doesn't look where she's going." Odd shrugged. "Forget it."

Ulrich simply sighed in a defeated sort of way.

"This is a _dreadful shame, of course_, but want I want to know, is whether or not Xana is the cause." Yumi said, taking the lead. "Well, Jeremie?"

"Aelita doesn't know." Jeremie replied, adjusting his glasses. "Because of Kia."

"Me? What have I done?" Kia asked, shocked.

"I don't know. . ." Jeremie began. "Aelita . . . she feels pulsations from the activated tower when Xana attacks."

"Yeah, we know." Odd said. "What's it got to do with Kia?"

"Aelita feels the pulsations off Kia. She can't tell if Xana's attacking or not." Jeremie admitted.

" . . . Why?" Kia asked.

"I don't know, Kia." Jeremie sighed. "I . . . I just don't know. . ."

* * *

_End of Chapter 3! Please keep reviewing, and I'll try updating a little sooner!_

_ALL REVIEWS WELCOME._

* * *


	4. Blood Code

It's an Odd World after all

* * *

_I know it's been a while since I've updated, I apologize. Thank you all for being so patient. I appreciate it!_

**American-Kitty**: _I'm glad you liked that chapter, hehe; you're not the only one who feels sorry for Sissy! Thank you for reviewing, please continue to do so, I appreciate it._

**CrazyCreator33**: _I like that you enjoy my fic, hopefully your questions will be answered, if not, don't hesitate to ask! I don't bite that hard!_

**AGENTTITANIUM**: _Hehe, another reviewer who feels bad for Sissy! I'm glad you like my fic so far, its making you think? Is that a good thing? Hehe, keep reviewing!_

**Angels 'n Dreams**: _Original username, I like it! Do keep reviewing for me! Here's the update, sorry you all had to wait so long!_

* * *

Ch. 4 Blood Code

"Wait a sec, just what exactly are you saying, Jeremie?" Odd asked, breaking the shocked silence.

"I'm saying Aelita can sense Xana all the time, because of Kia. She can't distinguish between the two, so she can't tell if its Xana's doing or not." Jeremie tried to explain.

"But . . . but . . ." Yumi began.

"I don't know why, neither does Aelita. We would've dealt with it already if it was that simple." Jeremie cut her off.

"I understand." Kia whispered.

"What?" Odd asked.

"If I'm hindering Aelita, I . . . I wont go into Lyoko any more." She murmured.

"No, that's not it at all!" Jeremie said. "You've become an invaluable member of the team!"

"You guys did fine without me. It won't make much of a difference if I'm no longer there . . ." She whispered, turning to go.

"Kia, wait, don't go!" Odd called after her.

"See you after the battle." Kia waved, before leaving.

"Kia . . ." Odd sighed, unsure whether or not to follow her.

"We've got bigger things to worry about." Yumi said. "Jeremie, we should head to the factory to see whether or not Xana is the cause of Sissy's illness." She said. "Odd, Kia will be fine; she just needs a little time alone." Yumi added in a softer tone to Odd.

"Yeah . . . you're right." He nodded, before following Yumi and Jeremie. They had barely gone a few paces when they realised Ulrich wasn't with them.

"Ulrich! Come on!" Odd called back. Ulrich simply stood there, staring at the floor.

"Oh no, not you too!" Jeremie half-laughed. "Look, it wasn't your fault!" He guessed what Ulrich was thinking about.

"If I had just spoken to her, she wouldn't have gone and hurt herself." He muttered.

"Stop moping around. If you come with us, and stop Xana, she'll be alright." Yumi snapped.

"You two go, I'm gonna go make sure Sissy's alright." He rushed past them.

"ULRICH!" Yumi yelled after him.

"Now don't you go off too!" Odd joked.

"I won't. Lets go, we're wasting time." She huffed, and ran outside, Jeremie and Odd close behind.

* * *

Within a short while, Jeremie, Odd and Yumi had arrived at the factory. Jeremie wasted no time, and immediately connected with Aelita.

"You there, Aelita?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm not going to leave, am I Jeremie?" She laughed.

"Any luck finding the activated tower?"

"I . . . I think so . . ."

"You don't sound so sure." Jeremie said. "Don't worry, Odd and Yumi are coming." He added, not giving her a chance to reply.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Jeremie." Aelita said.

"With all their extra training, they'll be fine!" Jeremie laughed.

"No, I do not think so. I'm alright on my own." She said.

"Stop fooling around, Aelita, having Odd and Yumi in there will make it much safer for you! Kia isn't even coming in, so you won't be as confused." He explained.

"No, really . . ." She began, to no avail.

"You guys," Jeremie began, addressing Odd and Yumi, "Aelita is in the desert area, she'll meet you there."

A quick nod from Odd and Yumi told him they understood, as they disappeared into the 'scanner room.'

As Jeremie began with the virtualisation, the warning lights ran all over his computer screens. "What? Something's wrong . . ." He began typing, to try and figure out the cause of the alarm.

* * *

In Lyoko, Aelita fearfully awaited the arrival of Odd and Yumi. She saw them materialize a few paces away from her, and drop to the ground. When they looked up, they both gasped in shock. This was not Lyoko as either of them remembered.

"Aelita . . . what on earth is going on?" Odd gasped, looking around. The normally crystalline blue sky had been replaced by deep crimson, as if blood. The desert sand's colour had been completely drained, and was a darkened ash-grey instead of the vibrant yellowy-tan.

"It's been like this for a while." Aelita said.

"Are all the regions like this?" Yumi asked.

"Not yet, no." The pink-haired girl said. "There are monsters everywhere, and a lot of the landscape has been destroyed completely."

"What?" Odd gasped.

"Yes, much of the ground has disappeared, leaving large cliff-edges and chasms." She informed them. "The activated tower is unreachable." She sighed, pointing to the distance.

Yumi and Odd followed her finger to the tower. It was on a small piece of ground right in the middle of a huge circular chasm. The 3 friends approached the edge, and peered down into the black nothingness that was the oblivion below.

"That . . . is one big drop." Odd laughed. "I can't even jump over that, let alone carry Aelita over!"

"This isn't the time for jokes, Odd!" Yumi snapped at him, before looking back at Aelita. "So. How are we going to get you over that?" She sighed.

"You tell me." Aelita sighed, defeat evident in her voice.

"I think we should worry about that later, incoming!" Odd snapped the two girls out of their thoughts.

They looked up, and saw 4 crabs heading for them.

"They just appeared out of nowhere!" Yumi gasped, clutching one of her fans.

"They always do that!" Odd laughed, leaning into a defensive stance.

"You'd better be careful, guys." Jeremie's voice was heard ringing through the 'air.'

"A little warning would've been nice!" Yumi joked, as she edged towards one of the large spindle-legged creatures. She jumped out of the way of one of its beams, and while she had the advantage of the height from her jump, she threw her fan at its 'eye' on its back.

The creature exploded, only to be replaced by another 2 as they crawled onto the scene.

Odd, too, was having similarly bad luck. He had just rolled out of the line of fire from one of the crabs, only to find himself face-to-face with a box monster. He promptly jumped back away from the thing, and back into the aim of the original crab.

He yelped in surprise when one of the thing's attacks caught his right leg.

"20 life points, Odd!" Jeremie's voice informed him.

"Where are they all coming from?" Odd called out, shooting a box with a laser arrow, destroying it, and backed away from the crab that had shot at him.

"I don't know, my sensors keep getting messed up, something's seriously affected Lyoko, I don't know what's going on!" Jeremie racked his brains, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Now you know how I feel!" Aelita giggled, despite the danger she was in.

"I'll call Ulrich and Kia. I don't care what they say, they have to come now." Jeremie said, mostly to himself, but loud enough so the 3 in Lyoko knew what was going on.

* * *

Ulrich was the first one Jeremie contacted. "Ulrich, where are you? The hospital?" Jeremie asked, once the phone was answered.

"Yeah, Sissy's really bad." Ulrich's voice replied. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Odd and Yumi need your help, they're overrun!" Jeremie urgently called down the line.

". . . I'm coming." Ulrich sighed, hanging up the phone. He cast one last look at Sissy, who was lying in the hospital bed, attached to drips, many screens around the bed, monitoring her progress, her face half-hidden underneath the oxygen-mask. She drew in short, rasping breaths, and coughed occasionally, twitching slightly in her comatose-state.

"Sorry . . ." Ulrich muttered under his breath, as he left the ward and jogged the short distance to the factory.

* * *

Jeremie proceeded to call Kia.

"Yeah, Jeremie? What is it?" She answered almost lazily.

"Kia, we need you in Lyoko, Yumi and Odd need all the help they can get!" Jeremie explained.

"But I thought Aelita-" She began.

"Never mind, Sissy's condition is worsening; we need your help now!" He cut her off.

"You sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"YES!" Jeremie almost shouted down the phone.

"Okay! Okay! On my way! Sheesh!" She giggled. "I'll be a while though; I'm still in my room."

"Hurry, then!" Jeremie said, before hanging up, and connecting with Lyoko again. "Hey, you guys, Ulrich and Kia are on there way, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Okay, while we're fighting . . . ." Yumi answered, dodging the attacks of the crabs, "see if you can . . . figure out . . . a way to . . . get Aelita to . . . the . . . tower!" She finished by destroying another crab monster.

* * *

"Hurry up, guys!" Odd muttered through gritted teeth as he ran from 3 crabs that were chasing him, trying to lead them away from where Aelita was hidden behind a small boulder.

They didn't have to wait long; Jeremie's voice could be heard as he proceeded to transfer Ulrich into Lyoko.

The same instant Ulrich landed, he unsheathed his sword and sliced the nearest creature, which happened to be an unfortunate box monster.

"Alright, hold on, guys, Kia's nearly here!" Jeremie informed them all, but they were too busy defending themselves to take note of what he had said.

2 crabs and 2 boxes had gathered together, and began to slowly and cautiously approach Ulrich, who stood his ground. "Come on then . . ." He whispered under his breath. As he was about to lunge forward in a frenzy of attacks, the ground split in front of him. "W. . .what?" He gasped, as half the landscape disappeared, taking the creatures along with it. "Less work for me!" Ulrich laughed to himself.

Kia, meanwhile, was running along the underground path which led to the heart of the factory. She had sprinted all the way from her room, and was beginning to get out of breath. "Man . . . why does . . . it . . . have to be . . . so bloody far away?" She thought outloud.

After a brief ride in the elevator, she stood next to Jeremie, where she stopped to catch her breath. "Ah, you're here!" Jeremie smiled, "there's something important you have to do."

"Huh?" Kia panted, looking up.

"When you get there, don't worry about any of the monsters, I want you to pick up Aelita, and fly her over the chasm so she can deactivate the tower." Jeremie explained.

Kia nodded, and walked towards the scanner room. "Whenever you're ready, Jeremie." She said.

Jeremie gave her the thumbs up as she disappeared into the scanner tower.

As Kia materialised amid the battle, Jeremie received the same warnings on his computer screen. "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!" He shouted at the screen. "Why is it doing this?" He yelled, angry with both the computer, and himself, for not being able to figure it out.

* * *

Kia stayed, hovering, in the air, flapping her wings occasionally to remain airborne, as she gazed at the fighting. Her sharp eyes quickly spotted Aelita, crouched behind a boulder next to the huge chasm. As Kia surveyed the landscape she saw the location of the tower, and sighed inwardly. "Is it because of my Lyoko has changed like this?" She said to herself. "I can think about that later," she shook the thoughts from her mind. "For now, I have to get Aelita over the chasm and to the tower."

She swooped quickly, lowering her altitude, as she approached Aelita. Although she flew quickly, she was not quick enough, as a well aimed laser from a crab hit the pink-haired girl. Aelita cried out in shock, as the force of the blast threw her over the edge.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" Aelita screamed as she fell.

"AELITA!" Everyone in Lyoko, and Jeremie, outside, cried out.

"I've got her!" Kia called out, diving over the edge after her. It was then that Odd, Ulrich and Yumi realised Kia had even been materialised into Lyoko. Thee 3 warriors ran past their adversaries, towards the edge, where they looked over. It was too dark to see anything.

"Jeremie, what's going on?" Odd called out desperately.

"I don't know!" Jeremie's voice answered. "All I can see are Kia's life points, which are at maximum." He shrugged.

After a tense wait, the monsters had once again reached the CL gang, who were forced to fight for their lives again. The frenzy of the battle kept their attention off Aelita and Kia, but they all kept half an eye on the black depths.

"Woah, Kia's life points just took a nose dive!" Jeremie's voice called out again.

"What? What happened?" Yumi asked, breaking away from the boxes that had surrounded her.

"I don't know." Jeremie replied.

Their questions were soon answered, as the form of Kia reappeared by the centre landmass, which the tower resided on. Aelita was in her arms, safe.

"Thank goodness!" Ulrich sighed. "They're both safe, Jeremie!" He called out.

"Oh, good!" Jeremie sighed with relief. "Hold on . . . Kia's life points are still falling. . . . what's going on?" He muttered.

Ulrich stared hard at Kia's form, but couldn't make out anything. As soon as Kia landed, though, she dematerialised.

"What happened? She's gone?" Odd asked, noting her sudden dematerialisation.

"Her life points ran out." Jeremie explained. "Why?"

"We'll find out soon, Aelita's entered the tower." Yumi said, backing away from the monsters. "Finally! We can leave this place!"

Aelita went through the same routine she knew so well, as she deactivated the tower, and Sissy's illness.

* * *

In the real world, Jeremie rushed to help Kia, who had just emerged from the scanner, deep gashes on her fingers, hands and arms.

"Kia? What happened?" Jeremie gasped, as the other 3 returned.

"Oh my god! Kia?" Odd yelled, rushing up to her, she was unconscious. "Call an ambulance! Quick!"

Kia's hands were bleeding freely, and looked as if they had been burned with white-hot irons.

Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremie simply looked on, too in shock to say a word.

Kia lay in the hospital bed, bandages wrapped around her arms, as, ironically, Sissy lay in the ward next to hers. The CL gang, minus Jeremie, kept alternating between the two, as both seemed to recover very slowly.

Jeremie, however, was talking to Aelita, in the hope he might find clues to their hurts.

"Are you alright, Aelita? You gave me such as scare." His voice barely audible, traumatised, too 'out-of-it' to raise his voice above a whisper.

"I feel . . . what is the word? Tired? Yes . . . I feel drained of energy." She said.

"Kia?"

"Yes. Her presence weakens me. When she caught me, I . . . I felt my energy leave me. She suffered too, I know." Aelita sighed.

"Yeah, it looked like she had 3rd degree burns." Jeremie sighed.

"Jeremie?" Aelita asked after a short pause.

"Mmm?"

"If Kia continues to enter Lyoko . . . I fear I . . . . I too . . . will disappear, along with the land. . ."

* * *

_Phew! Long one? Do leave a review, and tell me what you think, hehe, ALL REVIEWS WELCOME! Yes, that includes flames! (Not really)_

_If you have a question or suggestion, or simply a random thought, please leave it in a review, I want to see how my reviewers are thinking! Until next time._

* * *


End file.
